


Interruptions

by aomine_ryo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomine_ryo/pseuds/aomine_ryo
Summary: Where the Generation of Miracles have a movie night but Aomine and Kise haven't seen each other in a while so they can't keep their paws off each other.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a request on my tumblr, aomine-ryo.

It had been a while since all the Generation of Miracles and Kagami had hung out together, so Kise decided to host a movie night at his place, which may not have been the best suggestion because half of them couldn’t sit still for more than ten minutes, but it was happening nonetheless. Aomine definitely wasn’t one to be early to any get together, but him and Kise had planned for him to get there a few hours beforehand so that they could spend some time alone together, since they hadn’t been able to hang out in a while.

As promised, Aomine made it there first, ringing the doorbell and standing at the front door impatiently. The moment the door opened and revealed his effortlessly gorgeous boyfriend, Aomine’s face lit up in excitement.

“Aominecchi! Come in—“

Kise was immediately cut off by Aomine pouncing onto him and pushing his lips against his. Kise would be lying if he said that he wasn’t expecting Aomine to be all over him, considering that they hadn’t been able to see each other in a while. However, the blonde was hoping to have him come in and chat for a while before things got heated. In hindsight, that was a stupid assumption since it was Aomine he was dealing with after all.

Before he knew it, Aomine had carried him into his bedroom and tossed him onto the mattress, nothing but hunger and desperation in his dark blue eyes. “You know, a ‘hello’ would’ve been nice,” Kise said breathlessly as Aomine climbed on top of him.

“Hello,” Aomine mumbled with a grin as his face inched closer to Kise once again.

“Well, there’s no point saying it now,” Kise giggled, looking up and into his boyfriend’s eyes with adoration as a hand softly caressed his cheek.

“Is it just me or did you get hotter?” Aomine asked, squinting at his boyfriend to figure out why he found him more attractive than usual.

“Probably just that idiot brain of yours,” Kise grinned, causing Aomine to narrow his eyes at him.

“Shut up,” Aomine sighed, smiling like an absolute dork at this point because he was just so glad to be with Kise again.

“Make me,” Kise challenged with a devious look in his amber eyes that make Aomine go wild.

In an instant, Aomine’s lips were reconnected with Kise’s, except the kiss was filled with much more force than earlier. As their tongues found their way into each other’s mouths, clothes were quickly discarded and things quickly escalated. Aomine’s lips moved lower and lower, and the room was soon filled with gasps and groans as the two of them melted into each other’s touch.

Losing themselves in rounds and rounds of making up for missed time, the movie night with their friends managed to slip their minds. So when the doorbell rang as they were catching their breaths from their third round, both of their minds were filled with confusion because they were practically on their last braincells at this point. “Aominecchi, go get the door,” Kise groaned, looking over his boyfriend, whose tan skin was glistening with sweat.

“Huh? Why me? It’s your house,” Aomine scoffed, not wanting to move.

Equally as determined to not move, Kise’s mind worked quickly to ensure that it wasn’t him going to answer the door. His pink swollen lips leaned in close to Aomine’s ear with a a soft smirk, “Yeah but I can’t move too much because _someone_ destroyed my insides.”

Cheeks flushing red as his ego was inflated, the navy haired boy sighed as he pulled the sheets off and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. “God you’re so annoying,” Aomine rolled his eyes as he looked around for the boxers he tossed away. Finally spotting it by the door to the bedroom ( _how did it even get there?_ ), the taller boy dragged himself over and pulled them on, glaring at his boyfriend who just sat on the bed batting his lashes and looking pretty.

“Thank you Aominecchi,” he sang as Aomine began to head out, making sure to raise a middle finger at him out of spite. “I love you too!” Kise called out sarcastically.

Aomine finally opened the front door in nothing but his boxers, and was stupidly surprised to find his friends there. “Eh? What are you idiots doing here?” He mumbled, running his fingers through his messy hair as he leaned against the door.

“We’re meant to be having a movie night dumbass,” Midorima said, beginning to wonder if it was too late to go back home.

“Oh yeah that. Uh, come in I guess,” Aomine shrugged, opening the door wider to let them in.

“Where the fuck are your pants??” Kagami yelled, eyes being drawn to the boxers with the evident bulge.

“Oi, eyes up here Bakagami. I have a boyfriend,” Aomine snapped, only making Kagami more agitated.

“That’s not what—“

“Aomine-kun can you please put some pants on,” Kuroko intervened before Kagami could absolutely lose it.

“Yeah, there in Kise’s room somewhere, I’ll go get them eventually,” Aomine said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Kise-chin! Where’d you keep the snacks?” Murasakibara yelled, seemingly unfazed by Aomine’s appearance as he began to raid Kise’s fridge.

Just as he said that, Kise emerged from his room, also shirtless, though he was wearing a pair of sweatpants. “Oh it’s you guys,” Kise said as he tied the strings on the waistband. “There are chips in the top right cabinet Murasakibaracchi!” Kise called out.

While Murasakibara scrambled around the kitchen, everyone just stared at Kise in awe. There were red marks all over his torso and Aomine just stood there with his arms on his hips and a proud smirk like an artist admiring his artwork.

“Kise, your chest— you know what, I won’t even bother to ask,” Midorima sighed as he plopped down on the couch in frustration.

“Oh, oops sorry about that,” Kise said, looking down at his skin and back up at Aomine with a smile.

“Okay, why don’t the two of you go put some clothes on, and Tetsuya and I will get things set up. Alright?” Akashi suggested, wanting to move on from this mess of a greeting.

To his relief, Aomine and Kise did as they were told and no more back and forths were exchanged. After about ten minutes, everyone was finally fully clothed and sitting on the couch, ready to get the movie started.

Of course, Aomine and Kise’s disruptions didn’t end there. Since they didn’t get their opportunity to cuddle after they had finished, they decided to do so during the movie. They kept muttering things to each other and sneaking in kisses here and there, much to Kagami’s, who was forced to sit next to them, dismay.

At some point, they were fully making out as the movie played and Kagami finally reached his limit. “Oh my god can you please not make out right next to me?” Kagami yelled, causing everyone to turn their heads to Kise and Aomine who finally pulled away from each other.

“Yeah actually, those sounds are kinda disgusting, Mine-chin and Kise-chin,” Murasakibara added, though he didn’t seem as bothered by it.

Akashi shared an exhausted look with Kuroko as they just watched things unfold.

“Geez, Kagami stop watching us, you perv,” Aomine replied, with a smug grin.

“Are you jealous, Kagamicchi? I can give you a kiss too, come here,” Kise joked, leaning towards Kagami who just shoved him away immediately, sending both Aomine and Kise into fits of giggles.

“Can you guys just shut up and watch the damn movie?” Midorima snapped.

“Alright alright we’ll stop,” Aomine sighed, all of them finally simmering down after that. Well, for a few minutes at least.


End file.
